someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Is Watching
Have you ever had the feeling that someone or ... something is watching you? When you’re in your street and you get that gut feeling that makes you turn around, only to realise that nothing’s there? Or when you’re lying in bed and something makes the hairs on your neck stand on edge? But when you quickly turn on your bedside lamp or phone nothing was ever there? It was May. Springtime, everything was getting better, it had just been my birthday and I had received money from a few family members. The days were getting longer, all the baby animals were in the fields. Life was getting better. I was holidaying in Florida with a friend (whom will remain nameless for respect). She owned a bakery and had moved from the UK in pursuit of her dream of becoming a baker. She lived in Florida and had invited me over to her bakery for a few weeks. When I arrived I was greeted with a warm smile and was invited into her home. She lived in a small flat just a five minute walk from her bakery. I went inside and there was a small set of table and chairs with a huge, freshly baked apple pie, steam emitting from the top like a volcano on the verge of erupting. After an hour or so of talking about past times and one too many slices of apple pie I asked her if she would like to go to Disney World sometime soon. She agreed and suggested we go the next day as someone could cover her shift at the bakery. After a freshly made croissant for breakfast, we took a bus to Disney World. At first I was sort of nervous. I’d heard loads of things about Disney with its ghost stories and certain horrible things they’d done. ‘I am a man of science, not fiction’ I would always say to my friends at school whenever we discussed something ‘paranormal’. After paying the entrance fee we entered the park and almost at once all of the thoughts about Disney and it’s ‘stories’ were out of my head and all I wanted to do was go on as many rides as possible. I always have been a big kid at heart. After several hours at Disney and I’d been on more rides than I had fingers and toes, it was time to go. We still had five minutes until closing time so my friend and I went to the toilet. After I’d finished, I waited until my friend came out. About three minutes passed and we needed to get out so I quickly went into the female toilets and shouted her name. I got a cough in reply. Suddenly the door flew open and out stumbled a zombie. Well that’s how ill she looked. “Too many sweets?” I asked smiling. I got a groan and a glare from her in reply but suddenly the sound of a loudspeaker rattled through the restroom. “The park is now empty, can all maintenance staff please start their duties.” “Come on” I said leading her out of the bathroom. The park was empty, it gave the place an eerie feel but I still took the opportunity take pictures without other tourist’s heads in the way. Finally we found an old man who was one of the janitors for the park. “Hey! You’re not supposed to be in the park after hours. It’s against the rules". We explained what had happened and he smiled. “Oh I’m sorry, just a misunderstanding.” He said. We smiled in reply. He told us to follow him and he'd take us to the exit, so we did. “Here’s the exit in here.” He said. We were standing in front of a wooden door with a golden plaque that read: ''Staff room, No unauthorised personnel. ''The janitor opened the door and proceeded inside. The room was huge, a soft white carpet was laid on the floor, the walls were painted ruby red, a small coffee table sat in the centre of the room surrounded by sofas. A large portrait of Walt Disney hung above a set of drawers. The old man instructed us to stand at the wall the drawers were at so we did. He opened one of the drawers when my friend vomited all over the immaculate carpet. I just widened my eyes and stood away from her. She looked up at the janitor who was also taken aback by her projectile vomiting. She apologised and said she would pay for the carpet cleaning. The old man smiled and shook his head. He said it was fine and that he’d get it cleaned. He now came and stood next to us. Suddenly a portion of the wall slid into floor revealing an opening to another room. I was sick straight away. My friend and I got pushed into the room and the door slid back up. I stood up wiping the sick from my mouth with my sleeve and took another look at my surroundings. More portraits of Walt Disney were scattered on the wall. Only this time in the picture he was dead. Someone in the Mickey Mouse costumes who would usually go around the park, hung from the ceiling. Dried blood that was yellowed in places stained the costume. Also the floor and walls were a deep shining red. My friend and I were backed up against the wall. Wardrobes were lined up against one wall. There must have been twenty or more of them there. My friend and I stood motionless and silent as we stared around the room. Across from us an emergency exit door was there. I could have sworn it wasn’t there before. Natural instinct took over here and both my friend and I sprinted towards the exit and started to push it with all of our power. It wouldn’t budge. Suddenly a creaking noise came from our left. One of the wardrobes had swung open. We spun on our heels, not knowing what to expect. A lifeless Mickey Mouse Costume that looked occupied stood lifeless in the wardrobe a large sticky note stuck to its stomach. Writing was inscribed on it. My friend walked slowly toward the costume making barely any noise. I followed about a metre behind. I now noticed that my shoes were making a sort of squeaky noise. Like when you’re walking in a muddy field. Then it clicked. The shining red carpet was drenched in blood. “Disney is watching” My friend said. “What?” I whispered. "That’s what it says on the no....” After that half sentence, she let out an ear piercing scream. I quickly looked up from my feet. The Mickey Mouse costume was holding onto my friend’s wrist. I screamed her name and ran towards her when suddenly I slipped on the carpet. Then all of the other cupboard doors flew open and one even fell off of its hinges. More Mickey's stumbled out. None were covered in blood. They all turned towards my friend and like a magnet they thumped towards her. They were all positioned in a circle around her with one in the centre holding her head, she was trying to escape but was failing. The Mickey in the middle looked towards me and that’s when I noticed its eyes. They weren’t the normal ones that the characters around the park usually had. They were ''real, human ''eyeballs. Then, suddenly all of the circling Mickey’s jumped into my friend and blood flew across the room spraying all over the walls and floor. I turned, and I ran towards the wall that we had got pushed through. I noticed a red button next on the right of where the opening should be, again I hadn’t seen it before, I slammed my hand on it. The door opened and the original room before appeared. I ran through and reached for the door that led to the park. Suddenly Mickey’s flooded through the door knocking me down, I shuffled back and was stood in the corner. Mickey’s surrounding me, I was doomed. Then I see an opening in between two of them. I saw my chance and took it. Like an American football player I sprinted through the Mickey’s then out the door and I was free. I ran through the park and when I looked back they were Sprinting towards me, then I saw a Mickey without a matching head, it was replaced with the head of my friend. I turned my head back around and spotted the gate. I ran to it and started to climb. I was rubbish at climbing things, especially gates. The Mickey’s were about 3 metres away and when I finally got one leg over the gate. The Mickey with my friends head grabbed one of my legs. I froze once I had seen her face. She had no eyes. Then I remembered that I had to escape, not gaze at some eyeless person that I used to know. After struggling a little, I finally got my other leg over and jumped down. The Mickey’s didn’t climb after me. They just stared. I didn’t care, I needed to get back to the bakery. I ran down the road as fast as I could and only looked back when I reached the end. All of the Mickey’s were limping back to their ‘hide out’, apart from one. The one with my friends head. She... It just stared at me. Then it slowly turned around and followed the other Mickey’s. I ran back to the bakery wanting only to get my stuff and get on the first plane back to the UK. I reached the door and grabbed the spare key from under thedoormat and unlocked the door. Sweat had drenched my face and hair and I turned the key and walked inside. I hadn’t unpacked before we had gone to Disney World so all of my things were still in the kitchen. So I quickly ‘speed-walked’ toward the kitchen and grabbed my bag and passport. Then I saw it. The apple pie from the day before was still on the table but a big chunk was taken out of it that wasn’t there before, two eyeballs were also on the plate and a sticky note with the words ‘Disney is watching...’. *IF YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE A VIDEO ABOUT THIS PLEASE SAY THE FOLLOWING AT THE END IF POSSIBLE, AFTER YOU HAVE REVIEWED IT ECT.* A note from the Author: Thank you for reading/watching this creepypasta (If they even made it a video about this). This was my first ever creepypasta and I am looking to make more in the future depending on the feedback from this post. I am making a video on my channel (cammy2504) where I read out this ‘pasta’ and would love for you to check it out for those of you reading not waching the link is : https://www.youtube.com/user/cammy2504. If the video isn’t up yet, it means I am still in development of creating the video. Great thanks to Some Ordinary Gamers for inspiring me to create creepypastas for their channel. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Disney